Not Quite Human
by LiteratureGirl12
Summary: She was lying on the ground, tears trickling down her face gently, the puddle of blood still growing larger around her slowly. It was in that moment she broke. Broke too much to ever be fixed completely. And she laughed. Female!Abused!Insane!Percy HIATUS
1. The Beginning

Sally opened her eyes at the sound of someone entering the room. Turning, she saw a petite latina nurse carrying a bundle in her arms. The woman walked over and gently set the swaddled infant into Sally's arms. The new mother looked at her child and took in their appearance. They had bright sea-green eyes and a tuft of dark black hair was sticking up at the top of their head.

"Congratulations Mrs. Jackson, you have a daughter!" The nurse said from Sally's side with a bright smile.

"Thank you," Sally replied with her own smile, but there was something about the smile that the nurse didn't notice. How it seemed a little too-tight, a little too-forced. The nurse carried on though.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" she questioned.

"Persephone," came the reply.

"A beautiful name!" the nurse shot one more warm smile Sally's way before exiting the room.

Sally looked back to her child, but she didn't feel anything special. She couldn't bring herself to smile, because all she could feel was growing hate for the infant. Hate because all she saw when she looked at her daughter was a reminder of how she had been used as an affair, then left on the streets piss poor, as if she was worthless. A reminder of how foolish she had been to believe the promises of grandeur and love made by _Him._

No, Sally Jackson would never be able to love this child.

-:-

3 Years Later;

Sally sat in one of the rotten, uncomfortable wooden chairs at their small table. Persephone, now three, was on the ground a few feet away examining a leaf she found outside. Sally cracked open a beer and started chugging, catching a glimpse of her worn face and bloodshot eyes in the small mirror that hung in the hallway, just across from her seat. She was almost completely broke even though she was working two jobs, and all they could afford was this crap rundown place with just under 200 square feet of space. The rent was due next week and she didn't have even close to enough to pay it. She needed money, fast. There were only a few ways she could think of to get it, most of them made her want to barf just thinking about them. That left pretty much only one option.

She needed a boyfriend.

-:-

Sally made her way into the bar to meet Gabe Ugliano. She had met him online and he said she could move in with him. Sure he was a piece of shit, but she had no options. She had just gotten evicted because of failure to pay rent too many times in a row, and she didn't fancy living on the streets. Their stuff was in bags which she had hidden safely, along with Persephone who was hidden in a bush and knew better than to move, so Gabe could pick them up later. She smelled the fat pig before she saw him, sitting over in the corner. Sally crinkled up her nose.

It would have to do.

-:-

They had been living with Gabe for a year now and Sally would do anything to get away from him. So it was on a cold January evening Sally packed a suitcase quickly and started running, Persephone be damned. She had never loved the child but she had also never done anything to her. Now she was just done. She was leaving the brat and Gabe and not coming back. Ever. As she ran through the small living area, something grabbed her ankle. Sally looked down to see a confused 4 year old.

"Mommy where are you going, am I going?"

"Be quiet you little shit!" She whispered looking back towards where Gabe was sleeping nervously. She could hear him starting to stir.

"But mommy-"

"Shut up!" Sally kicked the small girl off her ankle and sent her stumbling back a few feet before falling down and scraping her palms.

Persephone closed her mouth and scooted back towards the wall more, tears welling up in her little eyes. The girl hugged her knees to her and watched as her mother ran out. She sat in that spot all night, not going back to her bed on the moldy couch.

And so the child waited for a mother who was never coming back, sniffling quietly.

-:-

The next morning when Gabe woke to find Sally gone, saying he was furious would be an understatement. Seeing that she had left her child made it worse. So he took his anger out on Persephone, kicking her in the ribs harshly. The satisfaction he got from that one kick was enough that he sent another, and another, until the toddler was lying bruised and bloody, whimpering.

Persephone didn't know what she did, but it must have been bad, so she apologised.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she screamed.

"You better be you waste of space," Gabe growled.

And that was how it started.

-:-

It was Persephone's first day of Pre-K, and she had strict orders to 'act normal or you'll get the belt when you get home you little shit.' Her legs and neck were still sore from a beating she got yesterday for burning Gabe's toast. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck to cover up the handprint mark, nevermind that it was August. She felt great though, because Gabe was being careful, and not hitting her as much to avoid the teachers asking questions, he even let her take a shower last night, and it was like all of her aches and pains went away! It might have just been her imagination, but the bruises looked a lot lighter.

Persephone got to her classroom and looked around in wonder, eyes sparkling. The teacher, Mrs. Runder, was a very nice lady and showed them all their spots on a carpet. After they all remembered where their spot was and Mrs. Runder talked a little about herself, the class got into a circle. The nice Mrs. Runder said they were playing a game, they would each say their first and last name, something they liked, and something they were good at. Persephone perked up at that. She was very good at making eggs, the first few times trying to make them had been hard, but since then she had never once messed up on them. She winced, though, at the memory of the beatings she got for those first few times. Persephone thought of the shower she had last night and decided she very much liked water.

They went around the circle and the child listened intently to everyone's answers. She didn't know if they were important, but she didn't want to risk making Mrs. Runder upset at her for not knowing. It finally came to her.

"So sweety, would you mind telling us you're first and last name, something you like and something you're good at?" asked the teacher.

Persephone nodded energetically, "Well, I'm really good at making eggs, I've only messed up a few times," she puffed up proudly a little, "Um, well I really like the water, and my name is Persephone." At the end of her answers Mrs. Runder was looking at her a little odly.

"What about your last name honey?"

Persephone's brow furrowed a little at this. Last name? What was her last name? She thought back to a long time ago, and thought about the woman in her memories. The woman in her memories had a last name. Jackson. So that must be her last name.

"Jackson," she answered after a moment, "Persephone Jackson."

Mrs. Runder nodded, "May I ask, why are you wearing a scarf Persephone?"

"Oh, um," she looked down at the scarf wrapped tightly around her neck nervously. She couldn't tell them the real reason, because that wasn't normal, and then Gabe would be mad at her. "I like scarves," she answered lamely. Mrs. Runder accepted the answer though and dismissed them all for free time.

The other kids ran off to go play with toys immediately, but Persephone wasn't sure what to do. She'd never played with any of these things before. So she wandered off to a corner of the classroom where there was some paper and crayons. She started coloring with a pretty blue one experimentally and smiled at the color it made. It reminded her of water. So she colored, and colored, until the teacher said it was time for lunch.

Persephone smiled at that and grabbed her little bag. Gabe had given her an apple, a piece of ham, and some bread for lunch, which was way better than what she normally got. Nothing or just some bread. Gabe didn't believe in three meals a day. He gave her breakfast and dinner and that was enough according to him. Getting in line she skipped off to lunch. Today was the best day ever!

-:-

Mrs. Runder had been a teacher for many years. 23 to be exact. And she had come across some very strange Pre-K'ers, but none quite like Persephone Jackson. A child who could make omelets and thought water was amazing. Who said she liked scarves but didn't really act like she did, and who had to think to remember her last name. Not to mention how utterly tiny she was for her age. And now, Amelia Runder thought, gazing down at the crayon picture, who could draw better than most adults.

The picture she had seen Persephone working on all day was a detailed image of a beach. There seemed to be a large cruise ship off in the distance with storm clouds hanging over it. Amelia set the picture down before going back to her desk. Something was off about the young girl, and she wanted to know what.

The 47 year old sighed. She needed food. Getting up to run to Wendy's for lunch she paused in front of the cafeteria. Persephone was sitting there eating a piece of bread. That was it. An apple core was sitting next to her but other than that it seemed she had no other food. Mrs. Runder shook her head. There was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. She was just being silly and paranoid. But still…

She left her spot by the cafeteria door to go get her lunch, tired of thinking about strange Pre-K'ers.

-:-

Everything was going great in school until one day about a month in.

It was all because of an activity to draw what one of your parents did.

"Mrs. Runder? What does it mean what your parents do?" Persephone asked.

"It means to draw their job, what they do to earn money," Mrs. Runder replied.

"Oh, okay!" Persephone replied. That was easy, Gabe always played that game with cards and chips and that bad smelling drink to get money. So that's what she drew. First she started with the big table they played on. Then she drew a can of the bad smelling drink. After that she added all the cards and chips, and some chairs around the table in the dimly lit room she put as the background.

If only she had known the trouble that would cause.

-:-

Two days after drawing the picture of the poker game Persephone returned home to a furious Gabe.

"What the _hell_ is this!?" he yelled, holding up her picture with a note attached to it. She backed up into the wall, eyes wide.

"I said, what is this you worthless brat!?" He smacked her hard across the face.

"It's just, just my drawing! Of the game you play to get money!"

"Are you trying to get the police on me? Huh?! Trying to get help you shit?" His face began turning red.

"N-No! No I swear! I didn't know! I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M SORRY!" Persephone started screaming frantically as he stepped forward. She scrambled to get away from his advancing figure.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorryI'msorryI'mSORRY" She was backed into a corner. Gabe started taking off his belt and she began crying.

"Get your shirt off bitch, this is what you get!" He barked. Still sobbing she pulled it off and screamed as the first blow came down, ripping open her upper back. Then another, hitting her right side and lower back. The blows kept coming until her whole back was broken open and swollen. When Gabe finally stopped and left the room she gave into the darkness

That was when the sickness started.

-:-

DO NOT READ CHAPTER TWO YET! Read! A/N

A/N; Okay guys, so what I was planning to do was re-write all of the chapters and post them at the same time, but because I'm making them longer they're taking longer to write. I don't want you guys to have a huge wait, so I'm just going to post the fixed chapters one at a time as soon as they're done. I'll remove this A/N when the next chpt is done and put pretty much the same note on chpt 2 but saying not to read chapter 3. And so on until I'm caught up to chapter 5. Make sense? Then I'll remove the A/N chapters. See you later guys!


	2. Don't Read! Not Re-Written Yet!

Chapter 2: HIS Percy

Kronos did not like the gods. Oh no! He hated the gods! The little brats had thrown him into the deepest pit of hell after cutting him into pieces with his OWN SCYTHE! The nerve of his children! But he was going to get revenge! In just another short year or so he would be able to drag himself out of the gods forsaken pit he was stuck in. Then his plans would begin. Oh yes, he was quite going to enjoy this. Being stuck in a pit for millenia does give one time to think and brood, and boy had he done some thinking! His plans would be infailable and would be set into motion as soon as he got a few demigods on his side and a suitable host. It would be to easy, he thought, with the way the gods treat their children. Not that he was one to talk, but still. Kronos was interrupted from his thinking by a powerful aura. It flashed out and jared Kronos, leaving him briefly stunned. Once he got himself back together (literally) he reached out with his magic, feeling for the source of the powerful aura. It was almost as powerful as him! Not even the gods were that strong. Then he realized with a start that this aura could be a major bump in his plans. This person or thing would either be a powerful ally, or a dangerous enemy. He needed to find it immediately! His searching doubled in effort until he found the source. Finally, he thought.

The source seemed to be a small girl. She looked to be around 11 or 12 but was the size of the average 8 year old and as thin as a twig. She had dark midnight black hair that fell to the small of her back and sea-green eyes that looked to have once been bright, but were now a dull, defeated color. Her skin had a sick, yellowish tint to it, as if she had never been out in the sun. There was a large, fat man with greasy hair who was kicking her in the stomach repeatedly. The girl, strangely enough, was not crying. She was not making noise at all. The fat man delivered a particularly hard kick that resounded in a snap. The small girl let out a small, miniscule yelp.

"What did I say about making noise freak! Freaks don't get to make noise! You deserve this! You know you do, for being an unloved freak like you are!" The man delivered another kick to her leg. "Get to your room!" he yelled, "and get me a beer you good for nothing brat!"

Kronos watched, unable to do anything in his current state, as the girl ran, without making noise, to an ice chest. She got out a beer and quickly took it to the man with shaking hands. Then she ran off into what looked to be a closet. Kronos retreated back to Tartarus. How could such a girl produce such an aura? He wondered. He needed to investigate this as it could mean the outcome of the war that was soon to come. So he watched, just about the only thing he could do in his current state. He learned about the girl, how she always stayed in the shadows, how she never talked to anyone and they didn't talk to her except to throw insults at her, he learned her name was Persephone Jackson and that she prefered Percy but she had no friends so no one called her that. He saw her uncle hit her constantly and treat her as a slave, he saw how no one did anything about her mistreatment and neglect. It made him angry. He didn't know why it did. He had tortured before, this should be nothing. He had crushed mortals for amusement, heck he would probably still do that when he came back fully, but watching her mistreatment angered him. It just didn't make sense. He went to the small girls living space like he did every night, still frowning over the topic. then he noticed that she wasn't in the closet she usually stayed in. Suddenly he heard a scream, he froze. Percy had never screamed before. He went to the small area in the front of the house where the sound had come from. What he saw there horrified him.

The man was standing over his Percy with a knife, the words Useless, Unloved and Freak carved onto her back. She was wreathing on the floor in agony while the man looked down in her in satisfaction.

"Now you'll always know what you are." he whispered to her.

He gave her a rough kick to her already disfigured back and walked off. Kronos could only watch. He had never felt more helpless than he did now. Not even on the horrific night when the man had raped her, or even when Kronos' own children were throwing him into Tartarus. He could only watch her wreath in agony on the dirty floor. Then he finally realized what he had thought. He had thought HIS Percy. Since when did he think that? Looking back on it though, she was his Percy. He felt strangely, protective of her, and something else he couldn't identify. The something made his heart clench every time he looked at her, or made a strange warm sensation blossom in his chest. It made him become angry every insult she got or hit she took. He didn't know why. He had never felt like this before, and it was quite nice.

He knew one thing though. When he got back a physical form he had two things on his list first; Kill Gabe Ugliano slowly and painfully then find his soul and make him suffer eternal damnation in Tartarus; then protect Percy.

Satisfied with that. He went back to Tartarus, regretfully leaving his Percy.

The next day he visited Percy in the morning rather than evening. He saw her lying on the cold floor. It had rained that night and there was water all around her. He noticed with a start that she was healed. The scars were there but they were completely healed over. He yanked back. Could it be true? A daughter of Poseidon? It was. It explained her features and affinity with water. How could he have not noticed before? But the more important question was, how had monsters not come? Her scent was bound to be powerful. He then thought about Gabe. No, he thought. His scent couldn't be strong enough to cover up a daughter of the sea god's scent, could it? It was. That was the only way. Kronos left. He needed to find a solution fast. To get his Percy out of the man's grasp before she ran away. He needed a stayr to find her. But then her mind would be poisoned against him, he thought. She would just become another camper who's mind is poisoned to love the foolish gods. But was it worth it for his Percy to be safe? Yes, he thought in a rare moment of selflessness, it was. He went to camp half-blood and went into a stayr's dreams. Grover, he briefly noted, was his name. He gave the stayr the idea to go to Percy's school and even added a compulsion on him for good measure. Stayr's noses were more sensitive than monsters so he should be able to find her, only her scent would be down played quite a bit. That way he shouldn't know who her parent was and there was no chance of him running to Zeus. While he was there though he felt another mind. Only this one was filled with a deep hatred of the gods. He quickly went into their memories. This was fantastic! He thought. His first recruit and most likely a host too. Then he realized something, if he could get this boy, Luke Castellan, to serve him, then he could recruit others with him. Others including Percy. His Percy wouldn't be turned against him, he rejoiced. So he went into Luke's dream.

Kronos went back to Tartarus very happy that evening. He had a recruit and future host, Percy would be safe, and Percy wouldn't be turned against him. It was perfect. As Kronos drifted off into his sleep like state that he went into sometimes, his last thought was, never did figure out why her aura was so powerful.

 **AN Okay, slightly longer chapter! Woot Woot! Yes this is a Percy/Kronos fic. If you have a problem with that don't read. There is a reason Percy's aura is so powerful, it's not random. Now just a heads up, I probably won't be able to update on the weekdays, but I will try to update at least once or twice on the weekends. Reviews are love. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. This is probably the last update for this weekend. Probably. And YES there is an actual plot to this story. BYE ALL**


	3. Don't Read Not Re-Written Yet!

When Percy went to school that day, something was different. She didn't know what, so don't ask, but something was, off. The air seemed thick with an unseen force and her senses were on high alert. She almost went as far to say her spidey senses were tingling but she had long ago given up on humor. There was nothing seemingly out of the ordinary but that did not assure her, if anything it only put her more on edge.

She walked through the wide doors and quickly went to her first period class. In the classroom, all the other children were seated in their little friend groups. Percy went straight towards the back corner and settled in alone, dull eyes analyzing the other students. It was almost summer and the other kids were all talking about their plans.

Eventually growing bored, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting the darkness of her small little corner envelop her. Percy had always liked the darkness. It had comforted her and kept her safe all her life. Keeping her hidden from threats. She felt at home in the shadows, just as she did with water. Suddenly her surrounding changed, the wonderful darkness surrounding her was ripped away so that she stood in a red cavern. A voice spoke to her. It was a deep, metallic voice, like a knife hitting a stone. The sound rang in her ears and made her shiver pleasantly.

"Hello Percy." the voice called. Percy's eyes widened in disbelief, she had never told anyone she liked to be called that.

"How'd you know that name?" she called back, suspicion obviously lacing her voice.

"Why I've been watching you Percy," he paused a moment for that to sink in, " Surely you've noticed my presence?"

"That was you?" she called back incruellessly. She had been feeling a strange heaviness in the back of her mind for a few weeks now, but she had put it up to her imagination.

"Yes it was me, but Percy, I need to talk to you," the metallic voice said, there was something akin to worry in his tone. " I have sent someone to help you. He will take you to a place you are safe, away from the monsters. I need you to go with him when he ask. There is one condition though," he paused, waiting for her response.

"What is it?" she called back quickly. She would never miss an opportunity as priceless as this, she could leave! And she wouldn't even be running away, someone would be taking her.

"There is a boy, Luke Castellan, I want you to talk to him. Tell him gold eyes sent you, he will understand. I want you to join me in my uprising, to come help me make a new empire."

"So I just join you and fight for you and I can be free?" she asked, not believing her ears.

"Yes." the voice answered plainly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, "Why would you want something like me fighting for you?"

Kronos frowned when she referred to herself as a thing, "Why do you think yourself a thing?" he asked.

"Because I broke," she said simply, "And I'm not quite human anymore." Then her face broke out into a bone chilling, broken smile, leaving no doubt in Kronos' mind that she had.

"Well," he said, unnerved at the emptiness in her gaze, " I guess I have grown... protective of you." The silence that followed made the place very awkward. "Er, well I believe you should wake up now, the teacher seems to be yelling your name." no reply. "Bye then." he waved his hand and she returned back to the land of the waking.

Kronos frowned. When he had seen her last night he knew deep down that she was broken then, he just hadn't wanted to believe it. Seeing the way she acted now though… there was no more denying it. She had been happy and hopeful one minute then completely syco the next. He thought back to the horror scene of last night;

It was the day after he had sent the stayr compulsions and he should be arriving in around two to three days. He went to check on Percy, eager to see her. When he got there, which only took around a minute, the place was strangely quiet. Maybe she's having a good day, he thought, maybe the monster passed out early. When he entered, Kronos went straight to her closet, not even pausing in the living room to see where Gabe was, probably on the couch. He saw Percy sitting on the floor, blood pouring from a large piece of glass stuck in her hand. She pulled it out slowly, hand shaking, when suddenly she lost her grasp on it. The glass fell onto her arm, creating a miniscule cut. Percy gasped, shock written on her face which quickly turned into a look of pleasure. Kronos started panicking, not liking where this was going.

He watched in horror as she picked up the glass and made another cut, and another, and another. Before he knew it there were eight straight cuts running down her arm. He watched her just stare at the cuts before laying, more like collapsing, on the floor. He just wished he could have stopped her, done something, anything! Anything at all. He stared on with sadness, golden eyes filled with sorrow and regret at the broken girl lying on the dirty ground. Suddenly, she started to shake. He realized that she was laughing. A broken, maniac laugh escaping out of her still blood covered lips. It was then he realized that she was broken beyond repair, and no longer quite human. He just hadn't wanted to believe it. No she's fine, he thought, she's fine, I wasn't too late, she's still okay. He went to the stayr, who was camped in the woods on his way to Percy, and mustered up all the energy he could, even asking for help from other nearby monsters, and teleported the stayr directly to Percy's school.

He was incredibly worn out after that and the monsters had turned to a fine golden powder, but this would get Percy to camp a few days earlier.

A few precious days earlier.

AN I feel I owe you guys an apology. I had around half of this typed up already but then I had to go to my grandma's. She doesn't have a computer and my teachers have been jerks so I didn't get any free-time 'till now. A huge thanks to my reviewers themagicplok and zimeli08! I really appreciate it :D I totally did not expect this many follows or views guys, thank you so much! I'll update soon!


	4. Don't Read! Not Re-Written Yet

Long author's note at end! Please read!

New Monsters and New Annoyances

"Persephone! Mrs. Jackson!"

Percy's eyes snapped open to see the teacher, Mrs. Windle, staring at her disapprovingly. She sniffed and lifted her chin up to look down on Percy more.

"I will not accept sleeping in my class Mrs Jackson, however comfy that chair may be," she said this with a slight sneer, as if disgusted, " Please stay after class."

Percy could hear the other kids snickering but couldn't quite bring herself to care, nor could she bring herself to care about staying after class. She zoned out for the rest of the lesson scanning the classroom and thinking over her dream, she would be free soon, she reminded herself, free! Suddenly, her wandering eyes happen to glance down at her arm, she could see the eight neat cuts that ran up it. She looked at them lovingly, like one might look at a dear pet. They were hers, and no one could take them from her. No one else seemed to notice them, she didn't mind though. When the bell rang she threw her backpack over her shoulder messily and walked up to the front desk where Mrs. Windle sat. She wasn't one of those rebel kids or anything, just apathetic. As she stared at the teacher with a blank look, Percy noticed something. She had on a smirk that clearly screamed, I know something you don't, and a sinister look was in her eye. Percy gulped, having a bad feeling about this. Then the teacher smiled, causing Percy to back up.

Because she didn't have teeth.

She had fangs.

Before she could make a run for the door it grabbed her arm, "Now, now deary, that's not very polite." It clucked its tongue like it was severely disappointed in her. Then it started to change more, hair becoming a flame, face turning a milky white color with glowing red eyes. Her legs changed until one was made a strange bronze type metal and the other looked like a donkey leg. She, for Percy was sure it looked like a girl, opened her mouth, there were dozens of small, sharp teeth lining the inside but the most prominent feature were the two large, inch and a half, fangs jutting out past her lips. Then she lunged.

As if practiced, Percy expertly rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the sharp teeth aimed for her neck. She wound up next to the desk and in a split second decision grabbed the stapler. When the monster turned towards her she hurled the stapler at it. It lodged in her chest making the monster stop. Cursing, she tried to pull it out but the stapler was very stuck. Seeing her moment, Percy grabbed the scissors off the desk and threw them while it was looking down. They aimed true and after a moment she collapsed to the ground, scissors buried handle deep in her forehead. Percy was just wondering how she would clean this up when the corpse turned into a golden dust and blew away, leaving only a small necklace with one of the monsters fangs on it. Well that problem's solved, she thought.

Percy grabbed the necklace and threw it around her neck before leaving to her next period. When she walked in the teacher looked at her with a slight glare but otherwise didn't say anything about her tardiness.

"Students, we have a new class member joining us today," He said, "Please say hello to Mister Grover Underwood." There were a few polite hellos but most of the class stayed silent. Percy observed the new kid, he had crutches and his legs were oddly shaped. His jeans were baggy and hung low on his hips and his nature T-shirt seemed to swallow his skinny frame. There was a rainbow beanie on his head and he had curly black hair about an inch long. As he stood he fidgeted with his hands, shifting nervously.

"Um, high," Grover said nervously, he turned to the teacher, "Can I sit down now?" He not so quietly whispered. Mr. Patchell nodded. Grover's eyes scanned the kids, looking for a place to sit. The only places left were in the back around Percy. Grover walked towards the empty seats and chose the one closest to the front, which was also one of the closest to her. His eyes kept scanning the classroom though, as if he were looking for something, and, oddly enough, he kept sniffing. Grover didn't seem to notice her so she just sat back and stayed silent, half listening to the teacher as it wouldn't do good to fail the class, Gabe would probably beat her for it. She caught the question Mr. Patchell asked her just in time;

"-third reason Mrs. Jackson?"

She squinted at the board and read off the third thing listed, he gave a nod, accepting the answer. This caused Grover to notice her, his eyes widened with something that look suspiciously like recognition. Percy narrowed her eyes at him threateningly and he stopped staring. Probably another monster, she thought, I get them at least twice a month, bloody annoying things.

The rest of the class went by rather uneventfully, only with Grover staring at her out of the corner of his eye occasionally. When the bell rang he followed her, she kept walking and trying to ignore him, but eventually she stopped and turned around.

"Why are you bloody following me?" She demanded. He threw his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I'm just going to my next class, I know I have it with you but I don't know where it is!"

"How do you know you have it with me?"

"Well, um, you see-" there was sweat gathering on his forehead . Suddenly the bell rang. He stopped trying to answer and looked gratefully up at the ceiling while Percy glared at it. She huffed and walked into the classroom, heading straight for the back corner. Grover followed her, much to her annoyance. She set her bag down and caught Grover staring at her arms curiously and squinting, like he was trying to look through something. She shrugged it off and sat down. As Percy let the shadows wrap around her she heard him suck in a breath and mutter something about 'Hades' and 'not good'.

The rest of that class by normally also, which is to say boring. When Percy gathered her stuff to go to lunch Grover continued to follow her.

"Will you bug off already?" She said.

No answer.

"Fine." she huffed, she would just lose him in the hallways. She wove in and out of kids, using corners and walls to stay hidden but not get run over. She was sure he was gone when suddenly he popped up behind her, smiling. She glared, this was going to be a bad day.

AN I'm sorry! I didn't get nearly as much as I would have liked in the chapter so it's a bit of a filler and short, but I felt that was an okay place to end it. And I am twice as sorry for not updating! I got this good idea for a one or two shot that I have been working on because it wouldn't leave me alone. I also have another multi chapter fic I wanna do but I don't want too much on plate, so it might have to wait until I'm done with this or get writer's block. ALSO, the thing I wanted everyone to read is that, when I write fanfiction, I write to improve my skills. By writing these I want to make my writing better and please tell me if you see improvement!

A huge thanks to my new reviewers xXMegaCamXx, softichgirl, Just Lizzy, Guest Sara Weasely, dragonswoe, and kkworld12345. Reviews mean a lot and I read every single one of them!


	5. Don't Read Not Re-Written Yet

5\. A stayrs view

Grover POV

Okay, so first off I don't know how I got to the school. When I woke up one day I was just here, but hey, I'm not gonna complain. Less walking for me. Why am I going to the school? Once again I'm not sure. Trust your gut you could say. Anyway, so I woke up at this school and used to mist to make everyone think I was a new student, standard procedure. When the first day came I could already smell a demigod. Sixth grade, I thought, they never make it past sixth grade. That means I only have a few weeks to get them. First period went by and the half-blood wasn't in there, second period was confusing. After the embarrassing introduction, I could smell the demigod clearly but couldn't find them. I was caught up sniffing around and almost didn't hear the person behind me answer a question. I turned to see the source of the voice and quickly realized that this was the demigod I was looking for. She saw me staring and narrowed cold eyes at me. I turned away but kept sneaking glances at her. When the bell rang I followed the raven, thinking she wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for me, she did.

"Why are you bloody following me?" she demanded, spinning around on heel.

Coming up with a lame excuse, I threw my hands in the air, "I'm just going to my next class, I know I have it with you but I don't know where it is!" Yes I know it's bad, but I was never a good liar, just ask Annabeth. She obviously didn't buy it. Crap.

"How do you know you have it with me?"

"Well, um," Crap, crap crap crap, "You see-" The warning bell rang and I looked at the sky, mentally thanking the gods. Percy glared at it. She turned and continued to walk into the classroom. I followed and sat right next to her. She seemed mildly annoyed but I wasn't really paying attention to that, I was trying to figure out her godly parent. She had sea-green eyes and dark hair. I didn't really see any other features that reminded me too much of any one god. As she sat I looked over at her just in time for her to become wrapped in shadows. I sucked in a breath and felt the color drain out of my face. In that moment I knew almost for sure who's daughter she was. "A daughter of Hades, the prophecy, this is not good, not good at all." I muttered to myself. Why did I always get the powerful demigods? The worst stayr of the century and I find the two most powerful demigods of the decade a few years apart. This just means I'll have to keep an eye on her. I glanced over to see she wasn't looking at me before turning and studying her. She noticed but didn't do anything besides study me back. When I looked at her arms I noticed something around them, preventing me from seeing something. But she can't know how to control the mist, how is she doing that? I thought.

After an uneventful period I followed Persephone to lunch, having picked up her name when roll was called.

"Will you bug off already?" she asked. I didn't answer.

"Fine." she huffed angrily. I could see a bit of a plan forming in her eyes. Then Persephone started to twist into the shadows and hiding to prevent me from following her. It was a valiant effort, and she almost lost me, I admit, but stayr's do have quite good noses. I popped up behind her when she stopped and couldn't keep myself from grinning at her exasperated look.

AN I apologize. For everything. For not updating, for having a filler chapter. Everything. I'M SORRY! You guys don't deserve that, my faithful readers! Please don't be too mad, but I understand if you are. Hopefully some interesting stuff will be happening soon. Please let me know if you want another Grover POV or if you just want me to stick to Percy and Kronos with the occasional other view. Reviews are love and I promise to update faster next time!


	6. NOT UPDATE PLEASE READ

Okay, so let me start off first with THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! Sorry! Anyway I'm letting you guys know two things. First is that my computer broke so I won't be able to update, and that is also why I haven't been updating. I don't know when I will get a new one. I'm writing this note on my phone, but it's messed up too so I can only write a paragraph or two on here. The second thing is that when I do start writing again, I'm going to redo the chapters I've done. It won't change too much about the story but I really just don't like the current chapters at all and don't like the direction they're taking. Please forgive me for my absence and the wait you will have to go through. :P

~LG


	7. GOOD NEWS! PLEASE READ!

I GOT A COMPUTER! Salvation has come in the form of my brother, who is willing to let me use his laptop. I'm writing this note to let you guys know that the wait wont be nearly as long as I thought it would be, in fact the new, fixed chapters should be up in just a few days, if not less. Now, the changes aren't going to effect much in the overall plot, but because I haven't gotten to the plot yet really, it's going to seem a lot different, but A LOT better. I'm pretty much fixing up her back story and all that stuff. Things are going to happen different, but it'll lead to the same thing. I'll also be changing the summary. I doubt I'll mess with the name, but there's a chance. ( I'll be deleting these A/N's in a few weeks. )

~LG


End file.
